Splendid Christmases
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Christmas with the Hetalia families. Each chapter a different family from Hetalia. An inside look as to how they celebrate the holidays together. Rated for safety. Listed for the first chapter - the FACE Family.


**AN: Finally getting around to being more in the Christmas spirit. No updates on Wednesday, unfortunately. My choir is going to Rock City to sing Christmas music. Won't be home until late and we have to stay after school to do dress rehearsal and get changed and do warm ups and get going. We get to wear Santa hats! It'll be fun!**

**So...this is kinda a long story as to how I got started on this one. It'll be at the bottom if you want to know. **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

"Mattie, Mattie, c'mon!"Alfred yelled as he entered the room, positively bouncing. "C'mon, it's Christmas Eve, you're supposed to be spending time with us!"

Matthew looked over at his brother. "Al..."he started, throwing a look at the door. He looked back at the bright, excited blue eyes of his brother. "I...I think I'm going to sit this one out."

Alfred pouted at his brother. With them only being seven, it was definitely interesting at home. That much could not be denied. "C'mon, Mattie... Please?"he said, pouting.

Matthew sighed. "...okay.."he said quietly.

Alfred grinned and grabbed his little brother's hand, pulling him along, barely giving him time to get his balance.

"Al! Slow down!"Matthew exclaimed.

Alfred laughed softly, carefully guiding his brother down the stairs. "Live a little!"he cheered.

Once Matthew was released, he cast Alfred a wary look. Now he understood why he hadn't let Alfred drag him down before. That was _terrifying._

Francis smiled faintly at the two. "Bonjour, mes chéris."he greeted.

Matthew launched himself to Francis, wanting away from his brother until his nerves calmed again. "Joyeux Noel, Papa."he mumbled as he settled down against Francis's side.

Francis ran a hand through the small child's hair softly. "Joyeux Noel,"he murmured, placing a kiss to the top of the Canadian's head.

Alfred watched with a bright smile before he plopped down beside Arthur, who sat on Francis's other side, nose buried in a book.

Arthur glanced up when he felt Alfred plop down and smiled faintly before putting his bookmark in place. Once he set his book down, Francis smiled faintly at him.

"Going to join us in our traditions now, mon amor?"

Arthur met his gaze before he nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Alfred cheered. "Good!"he said, flying up and towards the tree to get something.

Matthew watched him in amusement, but still didn't move. He wasn't keen on getting too close to Alfred just yet, not while he had so much energy still.

Alfred came back with two presents that him and Matthew had wrapped several days back, giving them to Arthur and Francis, both of whom blinked in surprise.

Arthur looked between the twins. "Now, boys..you both know we asked you not to spend money on us."he said softly.

Francis smiled faintly. "Being able to be here with you two is enough for us."he added.

Matthew grinned, peaking out from his hiding spot against Francis. "But...but we wanted to get you guys something special! Like you always do for us!"

This got soft smiles out of both of the adults.

Once things settled again, they all transfered to sitting on the floor by the tree, which was much more festive feeling for them than sitting on the couch.

Nobody opened any presents until Alfred and Matthew had been given their gift for the night as well, as was tradition.

Once they had opened their gifts, things settled again. Arthur collected the scraps of wrapping paper and took it to throw away in the kitchen, coming back with a tray of mugs of hot cocoa that had been recently prepared and set to cool.

"Last thing before bed, loves. You've got an early start coming if I know you two."Arthur said as he sat the tray down and retook his seat, passing mugs out.

The first thing that Matthew heard the following morning was the fall of snow and he turned over, clutching his new bear as he did so to see that Alfred was still asleep, but that the sun was up. He laid there for a bit longer before he got up and pounced on his brother's bed. "Al! Wake up! Wake up!"he said excitedly, voice much louder than normal.

Alfred was joulsted awake and grumbled. "Mattie..."he groaned. "Whadaya want?"

"It's Christmas, Alfie! Time to get up!"

Alfred shot up, causing both him and Matthew to his the carpetted ground before they untangled himselves and shot out of the room to get their 'parents' up.

Alfred jumped on Arthur while Matthew did the same to Francis.

Francis laughed softly. "I see someone's excited."he commented as he rolled to look at Matthew.

Matthew grinned. "Good morning, Papa!"he greeted.

Arthur, however, was not as easy to wake up. Alfred pouted down at the Brit before looking at Francis, who gave him a soft smile. "Alright, you two. Kitchen. No peeking before we get there! Breakfast before presents."he warned.

Both boys nodded in understanding and took off towards the kitchen happily.

Francis laughed and looked over at Arthur before he nudged him. "Wake up, mon amor."he said softly.

Arthur groaned, glaring at Francis. "Why?"

"Because it's Christmas morning and the kids are up and ready to open presents. We have to have breakfast."

This got a soft smile. "Alright."he grumbled, pushing himself up.

The boys were bouncing in their seats when their parents got into the kitchen and started making quick work of breakfast for them.

It didn't take long for them to eat - Matthew and Alfred basically inhaling their breakfast, much to the bemusement of both of the adults.

Presents was much slower for them, because they all enjoyed it. It was the calmest time of their morning, quite frankly.

After a day of playing and laughing for the family, they were all wore out. The twins fell asleep on their parent's laps sometime after dinner, and the two had to force themselves to get up and take them to bed.

Once they were tucked in and the two adults had left the room, Arthur spoke. "It's been a pretty good year, huh?"

Francis nodded. "Now let's try for another good year this next one."he commented, stealing a quick kiss.

Arthur half smiled in response. "Happy Christmas,"he murmured.

"Happy Christmas,"Francis repeated with a kind smile.

That night was the calmest they'd had in a long while. But no one was complaining about _that._

**I got to talking with a few friends today...mostly about Doctor Who, since the Anniversary was recent and I finally got to talk about it with people who understood what I meant. We discussed the upcoming Christmas Special, when we have to say goodbye to Matt Smith. And then later on, I was talking with a few others via mobile and we got to doing little in character moments, randomly. I was the only one who was honestly acting as the character I normally cosplay as - England. It was weird and it kind of inspired this a little bit. That and cute videos of the FACE Family. I'm weird like that.**

**Anyways.. Ciao~! I'll add more to this, with other families in Hetalia if you guys want! Let me know~!**


End file.
